Lancelot and Elaine
by poyntersally
Summary: Part of my Knights of the Round Table romance series.  Lancelot meets the Lady Elaine at a dance.  Could she be the woman that helps him forget Gwen?
1. Chapter 1

Lancelot sipped his ale, trying to ignore the sound of her laughter floating across the room. His feelings for her were no longer significant. She was his queen, married to another man. Looking across the room, Lance tried to find someone to occupy his time with. Percival was talking to the Lady Elaine, King Pelles' daughter. He finished his cup of ale, and sauntered over to his companion.

"Lancelot!" Percival exclaimed, clapping his friend on the back. "This is the Lady Elaine." Percival motioned toward the blonde woman standing next to him. Lancelot bowed his head, but made sure to gage the woman's reaction. She smiled, and Lancelot took her hand. Bringing it to his mouth, he saw the lady blush. He kissed her hand, aware that she was already captured by his charm.

"Good evening milady."

"Good evening bold knight." Percival watched the exchange between the pair. Gazing quickly from Lance to Elaine, he tried to reestablish himself into the conversation.

"Elaine is visiting from her father's kingdom."

"How do you find our fair city, milady?" Lancelot asked.

"It is very beautiful." Said Elaine. "But the food here could never compare to the feasts at our court."

Lancelot's next question was interrupted by music beginning. Lancelot stepped in front of Percival. "Elaine, would you care to dance?" Elaine took his hand, and let him guide her to the dance floor.

Lance looked around the dance floor, and spotted the queen dancing with Elyan. Arthur was talking to Merlin in the corner. From their tense expressions, Lancelot guessed their conversation had something to do with Morgana.

Lancelot glanced back at Percival. The young knight could not keep the scowl from his face. Laughing, Lance turned his attention back to Elaine.

"I hope my friend didn't bore you too much."

Elaine laughed. "He is very polite."

"Yes." Lancelot said, guiding Elaine into a turn. "His mother raised him well."

Again, Elaine laughed. The music stopped, and Lancelot bowed to the Lady Elaine. "I won't disturb you any longer." He said, grabbing her hand to kiss it. "Thank you for the dance."

Once Lancelot let go of her hand, Elaine frowned. Lancelot turned his back, and walked over to his seat. Confused, Elaine sat down at her table. Lady Ragnelle had been sitting down all night.

"You really should get up and dance!" Elaine followed Ragnelle's eyeline. "I am sure Sir Gwaine would enjoy dancing with you." Ragnelle quickly shifted her eyes to the table.

"And I am sure he would never dance with me."

"I never would have thought Lancelot would dance with me."

Ragnelle smiled. "I am very happy for you Elaine." She looked back down at the table to intently stare at her goblet. Elaine grabbed her hand.

"Ragnelle, please, Lancelot is not a bad guy." Elaine looked around the room, trying to find the handsome knight. He was talking to Gwaine , who suddenly started walking toward them. Elaine smiled. "Rganelle, you'll never guess who is headed this way."

"You think I haven't noticed already?"

"Fix your hair! Fix your hair!"

"I am sure my hair looks fine.""

"Fine is NOT the way to win you a husband."

"Well, fine will have to do."

Elaine sat back, waiting for her friend to be swept off her feet. Ragnelle accepted Gwaine's offer to dance, and thankfully, he seemed to have a sincere interest in her. Forgetting about Lancelot, and focusing on her friend's happiness, Elaine began swaying to the music.

Xx—xX—Xx—xX—Xx—xX

Lancelot took one step before he felt Merlin's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't even think about it." Lancelot forcefully shrugged, dropping Merlin's grip.

"I would not be the first knight tonight to ask the queen to dance."

"But you would be the only knight to wish it meant more than a simple dance."

Lancelot grimaced. Merlin tried to assuage him. "Lancelot, please, Gwen is happy. There may have been a time when you could have made her just as happy, but she loves Arthur. She only has eyes for him."

Lancelot side stepped the wizard.

"Then there is no harm in asking her to dance."

Surveying the room, Lancelot did not spy Arthur anywhere. Approaching the long table that Gwen was sitting at, Lancelot hoped his breath didn't smell bad. He prayed that his hair was tousled enough to make him look roguishly handsome. One of Gwen's companions noticed Lancelot, and conversation at the table stopped.

"Good evening Lancelot." Gwen said. "I hope you are enjoying your evening."

Lancelot bowed. "Indeed I am, my lady."

"My husband will be glad to hear it." Tilting her head slightly, Gwen continued her remark. "You should tell him so yourself." Turning around, Lancelot saw Arthur advancing. Holding two cups of ale, the king had a smile plastered on his face. Handing Lance a cup, the king inclined his head.

"My ladies. Guinevere." He clapped Lancelot on the back. "I hope this rogue isn't giving you any trouble." The ladies giggled. Gwen simply smiled, sharing a look with her husband that only the two lovers would decipher. Arthur placed his cup down.

"Guinevere? Would you care to dance?" Arthur asked offering the queen his hand. Smiling discreetly, Gwen stood up.

"Of course, my lord."

Lancelot glanced at the remaining ladies. He refused to glare at the happy couple. He did not recognize any of the women witting at the table, and he did not care to inquire about their names. One of them spoke up, however. "Are you afraid, Sir Lancelot?"

Confused, Lancelot just looked at the lady. "You are leaving for war in the morning. I know it is not my place, but I was wondering. Are you afraid?"

Lancelot smiled, and took a sip of his drink. He leaned into the lady, and whispered in her ear. "I am afraid that I will never return to Camelot, and never see your beautiful face again."

The lady blushed. "Please, tell me, what is your name?"

"I am Lady Pearl."

"Pearl, so precious in prince's sway."

Pearl blushed. "I did not expect a knight of the round table to recite poetry."

"I am sure there are a lot of things you don't expect."

Precisely 15 minutes later, Lady Pearl complained to Lady Marian that she was suffering from a mild headache. Lady Pearl retired to her chambers.

After speaking with Elyan, Lancelot decided it would be wise to go to bed. The knight's would be leaving early tomorrow morning.

Xx—xX—Xx—xX—Xx—xX

Unafraid of being interrupted, Lancelot pinned Pearl against the wall. Hitching up her skirts, he kissed her neck. Pearl did not know what to do. She could feel Sir Lancelot, eager to enter, and in the moment, she could find no complaints. With one thrust, Lancelot had broken her maidenhood. In a short time, their tryst was over.

Fastening his belt, Lancelot turned to walk away. Pearl stopped him. "Wait." Lancelot did not face her.

"Promise me you will come back to me." Fixing a smile on his face, Lancelot glanced at her.

"Of course." He walked down the hall, leaving the lady Pearl to straighten up her dress.

**This story is happening parallel to "The Romance of Gwaine". It doesn't require you to read that story, though.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lancelot finished arming himself. He took a deep breath. The knights were assembling in the courtyard. Queen Guinevere would be there to see them off.

He turned when he heard a knock at the door. Arthur walked into the knight's chambers. "Sire." Lancelot addressed him.

Arthur smiled, weakly. "I have just gotten word that Elaine's father wishes her safe return. I don't know how to accomplish this Lancelot. My kingdom is in a war, yet Pelles wants his daughter delivered safely back to him? He is relying on my knights for her protection. Lancelot, I saw you at the banquet last night. I believe you are fond of Elaine. Am I wrong in that assumption?"

"I wish no harm to come to her."

Arthur nodded. "Then you will respect my decision to have you escort her back to her kingdom."

Lancelot paused. He would not be going into battle?

"After you deliver the princess, I am sure that your help will be needed here."

Lancelot nodded. "As you wish, my king."

"Thank you Lancelot. I am confident you will not fail me. You will leave tomorrow at dawn."

Once Arthur left, Lancelot sat down, contemplating. He would be in Camelot. Arthur would be at war. Maybe, finally, he could convince Gwen that she still loved him.

On the other side of the door, Arthur scowled. Merlin, who had been waiting outside the room, addressed the king. "You'll have nothing to worry about."

"Merlin, I trust Guinevere. I do, but I am afraid that Lancelot will stop at nothing to persuade her to betray me."

Trying to soothe his friend, Merlin said "Maybe our plan will work. Lancelot will fall for the Princess Elaine, and he will forget all about his feelings for Gwen."

"Am I being fair?" Arthur asked. It seemed he ignored Merlin's optimistic opinion on the matter. "I have deprived a knight of his chance to defend the kingdom."

"You are protecting your kingdom. At the heart of it." Guinevere turned the corner, facing the two old friends. Merlin continued. "I'll be here watching his like a hawk." He said, with conviction. Merlin did not appreciate the fact that Lancelot could not move on from Guinevere. Arthur nodded, hearing Merlin's word, yet fully engrossed in the vision of his wife. This would be their first separation as husband and wife. While they both knew that it was necessary, and that this would be the first of many. Those facts did not make it any less painful. Guinevere hugged him to her. "Come back to me." She whispered.

**Two chapters down. More to go. Please tell me what you thought! I love reviews. This story is getting a lot of traffic, but not any reviews. **


End file.
